Wanna Be My GirlFriend?
by elfkyumin137
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP/LAST CHAPTER/Hangeng murid pindahan China langsung tertarik kepada Heechul siswi angkuh dan dingin namun siapa sangka Hangeng ingin Heechul menjadi kekasihnya.Dapat kah Heechul menerima Hangeng?/HANCHUL FIC/HAEHYUK/GS/Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wanna Be My Girfriend?

Cast : Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rate : T

Genre : Comedy,Romance,Humor

Warning : Gs For uke

Summary : Hangeng murid pindahan China langsung tertarik kepada Heechul,Siswi yang terkenal

angkuh dan siapa sangka Hangeng ingin Heechul menjadi kekasihnya.

dapat kah Heechul menerima Hangeng?

"_Murid Baru!"_

"_Norak sekali penampilannya"_

"_Tidak tau Fashion ya"_

"_Kampungan"_

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari Summer Hill namja maupun yeoja tengah membicarakan sosok namja yang tengah berjalan ditengah-tengah sekolah tersebut terus saja berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik para tersebut terus berjalan dengan ada yang salah sih dengan Fashionnya

Kacamata berframe tebalnya,Baju seragam yang dikancing sampai atas menutupi lehernya dan celana diatas pinggangnya,Culun apa salahnya orang berpenampilan seperti itu,Tuhan saja tak melarang kenapa para manusia malah melarang?

Namja tadi terus melangkah menuju kantor kepala sekolah dan masih menghiraukan bisik-bisik para penggosip tadi

"TOK…TOK…TOK"

"Masuk"Ujar seseorang dari dalam

"Annyeonghaseo"namja tadi langsung membungkukkan badannya dihadapan seorang namja paruh baya

"Tan Hangeng?"Tunjuk namja paruh baya tersebut

"Ne,saya Tan Hangeng Songsaenim"Jawab namja yang bernama Hangeng tadi

"Orang tuamu sudah menyerahkan semua berkasmu dan kamu berada dikelas XII IPA 1"

"Kamsahamnida songsaenim"Ujar Hangeng dan langsung membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah

"XII IPA 1….XII IPA 1"Monolog Hangeng sambil mencari ruang kelasnya berada

"Ini dia"Hangeng pun bergegas masuk ke kelasnya sebelum terlambat

"Annyeong"Sapa Hangeng

"Nuguseyo"

"Tan Hangeng baru disini"

"Oo..Murid baru pindahan China itu ya,Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseo Chingu,Tan Hangeng Pindahan ,Kamsahamnida"Ujar Hangeng dan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan para siswa-siswi dikelasnya

"Kau sekarang boleh duduk disebelah Lee-ssi"

"Tidak apa-apa kan Donghae-ssi"Ujar Song songsaenim bertanya kepada Kyuhyun

"Ne songsaenim"

Hangeng pun langsung melangkah menuju meja Donghae tidak menatap para siswa-siswi yang sedari menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

"Tidak bisa melihat orang apa"Batin setelahnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat senyuman manis dari teman disebelahnya

"Lee Donghae imnida"

"Tan Hangeng bisa berkenalan denganmu Donghae-ssi"

"Ne..saya juga"

"Soal teman-teman yang menatapmu seperti itu jangan terlalu dianggap memang seperti itu dan aku mau kok menjadi temanmu"Donghae langsung menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya kepada Hangeng agar teman baru nya itu merasa nyaman

"Gomawo Donghae-ssi"

"Cheonman"

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi membuat para siswa-siswi bersorak gembira waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu juga dengan dua siswi yang sekarang berada satu sedang celingak-celinguk menatap pintu kantin yang satu sedang memandang jengah yeoja dihadapannya ini

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap pintu kantin jengah"Yeoja yang tadi menatap Eunhyuk jengah langsung mengeluarkan komentar nya

"Aisshh bisakah kau tuhan kemana ikan pendek itu"Eunhyuk gusar karena sudah 5 menit mereka menunggu Donghae namun tidak datang dan Eunhyuk adalah sepasang kekasih dan yeoja yang diseberang Eunhyuk adalah Kim Heechul,yeoja yang terkenal Dingin dan harus berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya terkecuali Eunhyuk karena mereka telah bersahabat sedari kecil

"Itu Mereka"Tunjuk Heechul menggunakan seketika menoleh dan mendapati Donghae tidak sedang berjalan sendirian melainkan berdua dengan seorang namja.

'Aneh sekali namja itu'Pikir Eunhyuk

"Hi aku terlambat tadi ada tugas dari Kim songsaenim"Donghae langsung menempatkan diri disebelah Eunhyuk dan namja yang bersama Donghae tadi juga menempatkan diri disebelah mengerenyitkan keningnya, pasalnya Namja tersebut duduk seenaknya tanpa tahu siapa orang yang duduk yang melihat tersebut berusaha menjelaskan

"Astaga aku hampir dia Tan HanGeng murid pindahan dari China dia teman satu bangkuku"Donghae memberi isyarat kepada Hangeng untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan nama saya Tan murid XII IPA 1 dari China"Hangeng menjabatkan tangannya kepada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk pun langsung menerimanya, ketika Hangeng hendak menjabatkan tangannya kepada Heechul tiba-tiba Heechul langsung menolak

"Cih kau pikir aku mau berteman itu baik-baik Permisi"Heechul meninggalkan kantin dan tatapan cengo dari kedua temannya terkecuali menatap kepergian Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

'Kau pasti akan kudapatkan Heechul-ssi'Hangeng pun mengeluarkan smirk nya yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Donghae dan Eunyhuk.

"Aissh siapa namja aneh berkenalan nya begitu aneh,Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir kenapa Heechul sang primadona sekolah bisa berteman dengan namja nerd jinja"Heechul terus bergumam tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang menatap aktivitasnya dari belakang

"Ya tuhan mengapa harus ada manusia seperti dia"Heechul terus menerus mengeluarkan kekesalannya tanpa tahu seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya sekarang menghampirinya malah semakin dekat

"Annyeong Heechul-ssi"

"OMO…Ternyata Kau namja apa kau datang kesini"Heechul melototkan matanya kepada Hangeng yang dibalas Hangeng dengan senyum manisnya

"Tentu saja menemui mu"

"Ya…aku sedang tidak ingin ditemui olehmu jadi sekarang kau lebih baik pergi sebelum kutendang"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Heechul-ssi apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja tau selama 2 tahun bersekolah disini aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman sekarang kau berani sekali datang di hadapanku dengan tampang tak pikir kau itu siapa beraninya dengan Kim Heechul"

"Aku tentu saja tidak boleh namja nerd berteman dengan primadona sekolah sepertimu Heechul-ssi"

Heechul memasang wajah dengan Hangeng bukannya membuat emosinya mereda malah semakin Meningkat

'Berani sekali orang ini'pikir Heechul

"Heechul-ssi….Heechul-ssi"Hangeng menggerakkan tangannya didepan Heechul karena Heechul sedari tadi diam tak mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa beberapa Centi.

"OMO…Ya apa yang mau kau lakukan"Heechul berteriak murka atas kelakuan Hangeng tadi

"Tentu saja tadi kau hanya takut kalau kau…"

"Kalau apa?"

"Kerasukan!"

PLETAK

" apa yang kau lakukan"Hangeng mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Heechul

"Kurang ajar sekali sekali mengatakan seperti itu"

"Aku hanya mengemukakan tadi Heechul-ssi yang bertanya"Hangeng memasang wajah innocentnya

"Aishh sudahlah aku mau kembali ke ingat sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi ITU"Setelah kata terakhir tersebut heechul segera meninggalkan Hangeng

'Apakah janji mu bisa kupegang Heechul-ssi'Hangeng mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

2 Bulan sudah Hangeng bersekolah disana dan tak jarang mendapat umpatan dari warga sekolah dan Hangeng tak pernah soal Heechul, Hangeng tak henti-hentinya mengejar yeoja mendapat beberapa kali penolakan namun Hangeng seolah tuli karena sudah terbiasa mendapat cercaan dari Heechul

"Hangeng-ah apa kau tidak bosan mengejar tidak aja yeoja lain eoh?"Donghae bertanya kepada temannya tersebut pasalnya Hangeng tak hentinya mengejar Heechul

"Karena hanya dia yang menarik perhatianku Hae-ah"

"Menarik perhatian kau bilang?Ya..Heechul itu orang yang Dingin namja saja tak berani kau bilang dia menarik, Apa kau sedang sakit"Donghae menempelkan tangannya didahi Hangeng yang langsung ditepis oleh Hangeng

"Aku tidak sakit kau saja yang melihat dari sisi menurutku sebenarnya Heechul wanita yang lembut dan…"

"Ya ya.. apa yang telah diperbuat Heechul sehingga kau begini"

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau Heechul seorang dukun?Begitu?"

"Aisshh orang tidak mengatakan Heechul seorang hanya bingung pasalnya hanya kau yang tak gentar dengan penolakan Heechul"

"Maksudmu?"Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"Baik Hoobae maupun Sunbae sudah menyerah menyatakan cinta kepada mereka selalu menerima penolakan baik secara langsung maupun hanya kau yang selama 2 bulan ini selalu mendekatinya meski sudah mendapat penolakan"Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar dan mendapat anggukan dari Hangeng

"Berarti mereka semua menyerah sebelum berperang"

"Ya yang ada sebelum mereka berperang Heechul menolak mereka terlebih dahulu"Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sungguh bingung mengapa Hangeng begitu ngotot ingin berteman dengan Heechul yang notabene nya primadona sekolah

Keesokan harinya Hangeng datang seperti biasa tersenyum cerah sambil menenteng wadah makanan dan tidak peduli menatap tatapan heran dari teman-temannya, terus berjalan menuju kelasnya

"Selamat pagi semuanya"Hangeng mengucapkan dengan lantang yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari teman sekelasnya

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?Tidak biasanya menyapa mereka semua"Kata Donghae

"Mungkin karena suasana hatiku sedang baik jadi tidak ada salahnya menyapa mereka"Hangeng hanya tersenyum lebar entahlah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan tersebut

"Dasar aneh"Cibir Donghae

"Kenapa?Kalau kau iri tinggal ikuti saja kan beres". Donghae yang tidak terima segera melayangkan protesnya kepada Hangeng

"Iri kau bilang?Cih,untuk apa aku iri kau kan tau kalau aku juga populer di sekolah ini"

PLETAK

"Aww..Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?"Donghae tengah mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari tangan Hangeng

"Jangan sok populer. Yang kudengar dari orang-orang disini kau itu seorang Playboy. Dan yang kudengar lagi hanya kepada Eunhyuk kau menghentikan kebiasaan mu itu"Hangeng setengah mencibir kepada Donghae

"Heh itu hanya kabar burung dan kau siswa baru disini jadi tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Cih, dasar pembohong terlihat jelas dari wajahmu Hae. Kenapa Eunhyuk mau-maunya punya pacar sepertimu"

"Dasar Kau….."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Omongan Donghae terhenti karena Kim Songsaenim yang terkenal galak masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan Hangeng yang disampingnya tertawa nista dalam hati sambil sesekali melihat wajah Donghae yabg merah padam akan ulahnya

"Hae kau ke kantin?"Tanya Hangeng sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang diatas meja

" kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu sajalah. Hari ini aku membawa bekal special untukku dan Heechul"Hangeng tersenyum sambil membayangkan ekspersi Heechul nantinya

"Heechul lagi. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menyebut namanya?"Donghae kesal karena setiap hari yang ada dipikiran Hangeng hanya Heechul

"Tidak. Ayo kita kesana nanti keburu ramai"Hangeng segera menarik tangan Donghae keluar dari kelas sambil tangan kirinya menenteng kotak bekal makanan

"Ya tuhan kenapa mereka lama sekali"Eunhyuk jengah karena sedari tadi Donghae tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Heechul yang disampingnya hanya bertindak acuh

"Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit. Mereka juga pasti datang"Heechul juga jengah karena mulut Eunhyuk sedari tadi tidak bisa diam

"Dan bisakah kau tidak ikut campur. Kalau kau jengah keluar saja sana"Eunhyuk kesal karena ucapan Heechul

"Itu mereka"Tunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya

"Hai Chagi. Maaf sedikit terlambat tadi ada ujian mendadak dari Kim songsaenim"

"Gwaenchana. Kalian sudah memesan?"Tanya Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri"

"Aku juga tinggal menunggu saja"

Hangeng yang sedari tadi melihat Heechul hanya diam segera menyapanya

"Heechul-ssi kau sudah memesan makanan"

"Bukan urusanmu"Hangeng hanya tersenyum mendapat jawaban ketus dari Heechul.

"Kalau belum aku membawa bekal. Ini aku yang membuatnya"Hangeng menyerahkan kotak bekal makanan ny kearah Heechul

"Shireo. Kau kira dengan ini aku mau berteman denganmu"

PRANK

Heechul melempar kotak bekal tersebut kebawah dan Hangeng yang melihatnya langsung menatap Heechul sendu

"Aku tidak tau apa salahku terhadapmu Heechul-ssi. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu dan aku juga tau aku hanyalah namja kuno bukanlah namja keren yang selalu bisa berdekatan denganmu. Aku punya hati heechul-ssi"Hangeng segera menghapus air matanya kasar

Orang-orang hanya menatap prihatin kepada Hangeng termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tidak habis pikir mengapa Heechul melakukan itu semua

"Dan maaf karena selalu mengganggu mu Heechul-ssi karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi dan hidupmu akan nyaman dan aman seperti dulu tanpaku"Hangeng pergi dari kantin tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa

Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mendekati Heechul. Dan Heechul hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Hangeng yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu kantin. Entahlah apa yang membuat Heechul diam seribu bahasa

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wanna Be My Girfriend?

Cast : Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rate : T

Genre : Comedy,Romance,Humor

Warning : Gs For uke

Summary : Hangeng murid pindahan China langsung tertarik kepada Heechul,Siswi yang terkenal

angkuh dan siapa sangka Hangeng ingin Heechul menjadi kekasihnya.

dapat kah Heechul menerima Hangeng?

**CHAPTER 2**

Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan terakhir di kantin tersebut Hangeng tidak pernah lagi masuk sekolah. Entahlah kemana perginya namja tampan tersebut. Dan Heechul sekarang lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri dia juga tidak mengerti semenjak kepergian Hangeng dia menjadi berubah meskipun terkadang sifat angkuhnya kembali namun itu cukup membuat warga sekolah heran karena Heechul sang primadona berubah

Seperti sekarang Heechul hanya duduk diam tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk disebelahnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang kencannya dengan Donghae sang kekasih

"Ya Tuhan kau tau ternyata Donghae juga bisa romantic. Sehabis kencan dia memberikan ku 100 bunga mawar terdengar aneh memang namun cukup membuat ku terkesan"

"…"

"Kau tau setelah itu apa yang dia lakukan?"

"…"

"Dia menciumku. Ciuman pertama kami. Sudah satu tahun kami pacaran baru sekarang dia berani menciumku, romantic sekali bukan?"

"…"

"Ya..ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa hanya diam?"

"…"

"Ya Heechulie…Kim Heechul"Eunhyuk menghentakkan tangannya ke atas meja. Dia kesal karena sedari tadi Heechul hanya diam

"Ya..kenapa kau menghentakkan tanganmu keatas meja?"

"Jelas saja aku bercerita panjang lebar kau hanya diam. Dasar babo!"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau mengatakanku babo. Apa kau tidak tau siapa diriku?"Sifat angkuh Heechul kembali keluar disaat sedang adu mulut dengan Eunhyuk

"Aku tau siapa dirimu. Kau adalah Kim Heechul Primadona paling ditakuti" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar. Dirinya takut kalau Heechul mengamuk mendengar Jawabannya

"Aisshh dasar Lee Hyukjae babo. Berani nya berkata seperti kau!"Heechul langsung berlari keluar mengejar Eunhyuk dan warga sekolah kembali dibuat heran akan tingkah Heechul yan kembali seperti dulu

Heechul terus berlari mengejar Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari dari arah berlawanan seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan.

BRUKK

Kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindari Heechul pun jatuh terduduk akibat tersenggol badan namja tampan tersebut. Bokong sexy nya pun ikut mencium lantai dan Heechul hanya bisa meringis

"Kau baik-baik saja agashi?"Tanya namja tampan tersebut

"Apa nya yang baik-baik apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang…."Heechul terganga. Namja didepannya ini sungguh tampan

"_Tampan sekali"Batin Heechul_

"Agashi kau mendengarku?"Namja tersebut melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatapnya

"eoh aku..sepertinya aku…"

"Aku apa agashi?"

"Maksudku aku baik-baik saja" Heechul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa bisa tergagap seperti ini didepan namja tampan tersebut

"Apa kau bisa berdiri agashi"Namja tadi mengulurkan tangannya didepan Heechul berniat menolongnya

Dan tanpa sadar Heechul mengambil tangan namja tampan tersebut dengan wajah cengonya

"Terima kasih"Ucap Heechul

" boleh tahu nama Agashi siapa?"Namja tadi bertanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"Kim Heechul"

"HanKyung. Saya murid baru Heechul-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" namja tadi berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang memasang wajah aneh

"_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?"Batin Heechul_

"Aisshh apa yang kau pikirkan "Heechul pun pergi dari menjauh dari tempat tadi sambil memikirkan namja tampan tersebut

Sudah sebulan namja tersebut bersekolah disana dan tentang Hangeng mereka masih memikirkan kemana namja culun pikir mereka perginya. Karena tepat sebulan Hangeng pergi dari sekolah datang seorang namja tampan yang sekarang sudah sebulan bersekolah disini

Dia pun menempati kelas yang sama dengan Hangeng. Duduk bersama Donghae yang Hangeng juga pernah duduk bersama namja ikan tersebut. Dan Donghae yang disebelahnya hanya menatapnya heran

"Maaf atas kelancanganku mungkin tapi aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa penasaran ku"Ujar Donghae dengan wajah penasarannya. Membuat Hankyung yang duduk disebelahnya menahan tawa

"Tidak apa-apa Donghae-ssi. Orang-orang mempunyai hak untuk berpendapat dan kau boleh berpendapat tentangku"

"Maaf tapi kenapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan temanku?"

"Temanmu?Kalau boleh saya tau namanya siapa?"

"Tan Hangeng. Sewaktu kau masuk kesekolah ini tepat dengan sebulan Hangeng meninggalkan sekolah ini"Donghae menunjukkan wajah sendunya dihadapan Hankyung. Meskipun Hangeng menyebalkan namun Donghae menyayangi temannya itu

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun denganmu misalnya"

"Tidak. Setelah kejadian dikantin yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut besoknya Hangeng menghilang tanpa kabar"

"Apa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya atau mendatanginya kerumah mungkin?"

"Itu dia aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali namun nomornya tetap saja tidak aktif. Dan soal rumah aku tidak pernah berkunjung kesana"

"Begitukah. Atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk yang kudengar dia siswa pindahan bukan?"

"Iya dia siswa pindahan. Mungkin saja tapi setidaknya dia menghabariku"Donghae pun menenggelamkan wajah frustasinya ke meja tanpa tahu Hankyung disebelahnya sedang menahan Senyum

Hankyung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan melihat tatapan terpana dari para siswi dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para siswi tersebut. Popularitasnya memang sedang naik daun sejak memasuki sekolah ini

"Hankyung-ssi?"

**TBC**

**Alhamdulillah chapter 2 nya update. Maaf ya kalau chapter sebelumnya masih banyak typo itu karena saya masih pemula. Insya Allah chapter ini tidak akan banyak typonya. Terima kasih juga buat yang review nya, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati dengan begitu saya jadi tahu letak kesalahan saya. Next chap Insya Allah bakal update 2-3 hari ya**

**Love sign,**

**ElfKyumin137**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Wanna Be My Girfriend?

Cast : Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rate : T

Genre : Comedy,Romance,Humor

Warning : Gs For uke

Summary : Hangeng murid pindahan China langsung tertarik kepada Heechul,Siswi yang terkenal

angkuh dan siapa sangka Hangeng ingin Heechul menjadi kekasihnya.

dapat kah Heechul menerima Hangeng?

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hankyung-ssi?"

Hankyung menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang ada seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri

"Nugu?"

"Lee Yeon Hee. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku namun aku mengenalmu. Siapa yang tidak tau dirimu"

"Ahh anda bisa saja Yeon Hee-ssi"Hankyung mengeluarkan senyum manisnya kepada Yeonhee

"Tidak usah seformal itu terhadapku Hankyung-ssi. Mungkin dengan itu kita jauh lebih akrab"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin bersama?"

"Ayo"

Sejenak seisi kantin terdiam melihat Hankyung dan seorang yeoja disampingnya. Yeoja? Ya yeoja yang tadi berpapasan dengan Hankyung "Lee Yeon Hee". Lee Yeon Hee mungkin tidak seterkenal Heechul namun kecantikannya juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Meskipun bukan primadona sekolah namun Yeonhee juga digemari para siswa namun masih dibawah Heechul

Heechul yang melihat adegan tersebut sontak memalingkan wajahnya. Meskipun dia hanya bertemu Hankyung satu kali namun ada perasaan aneh didada nya. Entahlah Heechul juga tidak tahu, melihat Hankyung bersama yeoja lain membuat Heechul merasa cemburu

"Hei kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk bingung pasalnya Heechul hanya diam sambil menatap Hankyung bersama Yeonhee

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan ya" Heechul langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memasang wajah heran

"_Ada apa dengannya, tidak biasanya seperti itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hankyung ya"batin Eunhyuk_

Heechul terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan mendudukkan kepala. Entahlah ketika melihat Hankyung bersama Yeonhee tadi membuatnya dibakar api cemburu. Apalagi sewaktu melihat senyum Hankyung kepada Yeonhee tadi mengingatkannya akan senyum Hangeng.

Hangeng? Ya namja culun yang dulu sering mengejarnya tanpa waktu dan sekarang menghilang secara misterius tanpa kabar. Tanpa sadar Heechul merindukan Hangeng, merindukan tawa dan senyum namja tersebut. Ingin dia memohon kepada Hangeng untuk kembali tapi apa daya bahkan warga sekolah tidak begitu dengan namja tersebut

Heechul mendesah pelan. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis, kepergian Hangeng membuatnya menjadi banyak diam. Heechul duduk diatas rumput taman sekolahnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit tanpa tahu ada seorang namja yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Sudah 3 bulan berjalan Hankyung bersekolah disini dan tentang Hangeng masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Kedekatan Hankyung dan Yeonhee pun semakin intens. Dimana ada Hankyung disitu ada Yeonhee begitu sebaliknya. Seperti perangko yang tidak bisa dipisahkan

"Hankyung-ah"Teriak Yeonhee

"Hei jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"Hehe maaf"Cengir Yeonhee

"Dimaafkan. Ada apa kau kelihatan ceria sekali hari ini?"

"Hari ini appa pulang dari tugasnya di jepang. Aku senang sekali karena sudah lama tidak bertemu appa"Yeonhee tersenyum lebar dihadapan Hankyung yang membuat Hankyung ikut tersenyum

"Baguslah aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan matamu Yeonnie"

"Entahlah sepertinya kemasukan debu"

"Sini aku bantu"

Hankyung mendekatkan kepalanya kemata Yeonhee berniat meniup mata tersebut. Posisi tersebut terlihat seperti Hankyung yang sedang mencium Yeonhee dan astaga Heechul melihat adegan tersebut. Heechul melihat dari belakang tubuh Hankyung yang memang tinggi

Tiba-tiba perasaan cemburu kembali lagi. Heechul pun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tidak mengikut jadwal pelajaran jam pertama.

Hankyung langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kelas setelah menolong Yeonhee tadi. Suasana hening ketika namja tampan tersebut memasuki kelas dan Hankyung pun langsung melesat duduk ditempatnya bersama Donghae

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"Tanya Hankyung heran

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka menyukaimu"Jawab Donghae acuh

"aahhh kenapa harus alasan itu lagi. Aku tidak suka terlalu dipuja oleh mereka"

"Wae, takut Yeonhee cemburu ya?" Donghae langsung menggoda Hankyung setelah mendengarnya pernyataannya tadi

"Apa Yeonhe?Kenapa kalian selalu berpikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya berteman dengannya"

"Cih suatu saat kau pasti jatuh cinta"Donghae mencibir

"Terserah lah"

Handphone Donghae tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ketika Donghae berniat mematikannya dan ternyata sang kekasih 'Eunhyuk' yang menelponnya

"Halo ada apa Chagi"

'**Hae apa kau melihat Heechul'**

"Heechul?Aku tidak melihatnya, sedari tadi aku hanya dikelas"

'**Aisshh kemana anak itu. Kau tau jam pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai dia belum datang, tidak biasanya'**

"Hubungi saja Chagi apa susahnya"

'**Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah menelponnya. Namun handphonennya tidak aktif'**

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan Chagi. Tenanglah, Heechul bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia pasti baik baik saja"

'**Begitu ya. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya Hae, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini'**

"Baiklah nanti pada saat jam istirahat kita cari bersama. Eotte?"

'**Ok. Terima kasih hae, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. Sampai jumpa'**

"Sampai jumpa juga chagi"

Telpon nya pun terhenti. Donghae mendesah pelan entahlah semenjak Hangeng pergi dari sekolah dia menjadi berubah, jarang berbicara itupun kalau seperlunya

"Ada apa hae?"Hankyung yang merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun bertanya

"Itu masalah Heechul. Tadi Eunhyuk bilang Heechul belum masuk kelas padahal sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai"

"Memangnya kemana dia perginya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Semenjak kepergian Hangeng dia menjadi berubah. Kami senang dia tidak menjadi yeoja yang menyebalkan tapi melihat dia lebih banyak diam membuat kami sedih juga"

"Sepertinya kepergian Hangeng benar-benar membuatnya berubah ya"

"Iya. Berubah 180 derajat"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti tatkala Park songsaenim memasuki kelas mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan diam

Mereka yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan Heechul tidak mengetahui kalau Heechul sedang duduk diam diatas atap sekolah merenungi nasibnya yang tidak pernah berubah

'_Apa ini hukuman darimu Han karena perkataanku yang menyakitkan dirimu waktu itu'batin Heechul_

Setiap mengingat kejadian tersebut dirinya pasti menangis dalam diam. Melihat Hankyung yang menurutnya sedang berciuman dengan Yeonhee membuatnya sakit hati

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang tuhan. Apa kah ini karma karena telah menyakiti Hangeng"Monolog Heechul. Menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, ingin rasanya dia berteriak mengungkapkan perasaannya namun tetap tidak bisa. Karena kelelahan menangis Heechul pun akhirnya tertidur di atap sekolah

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Eunhyuk pun bergegas keluar dari kelasnya mencari Heechul sahabatnya. Dari kantin, perpustakaan, taman belakang sekolah sudah mereka cari dengan bantuan Donghae juga. Dan Hankyung entah kemana perginya namja tampan tersebut begitu tergesa-gesa yang membuat Donghae mengerenyitkan dahinya

"Hae aku sudah berkeliling tapi Heechul tetap tidak ada"

"Aku juga chagi, apa kau sudah berusaha menghubunginya?"

"Sudah hae tapi nomornya tetap tidak aktif. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya"Eunhyuk panik bukan main. Bagaimana tidak Heechul tidak menghubunginya dari tadi pagi

"Kita doakan saja chagi semoga dia baik-baik saja"Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk pelan agar kekasihnya tersebut tenang

"Semoga saja. Hae kau tidak bersama Hankyung?" Ya Eunhyuk memang mengetahui kedatangan Hankyung keskeolah ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja tampan tersebut

"Eoh Hankyung?Tidak chagi. Entahlah sejak berbunyi bel dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa"

"Begitukah?Hae apa benar rumor hubungan dia bersama Yeonhee?"

"Aku kurang tahu chagi. Wae?"

"Entahlah Hae. Aku merasa Hankyung mirip sekali dengan Hangeng dan kau tahu terkadang aku melihat Heechul menatap Hankyung secara sembunyi-sembunyi"

"Begitukah? Aku juga sepemikiran denganmu chagi. Wajah mereka begitu mirip namun bedanya Hangeng menggunakan kacamata dan soal Heechul aku tidak mengetahuinya"

"Kita kembali kedalam saja Hae. Mungkin saja Heechul sudah kembali"

"Ayo"

Disinilah Hankyung berada, diatap sekolah. Ternyata namja tampan tersebut juga mencari Heechul tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Heechul yang belum kembali

"Heechul-ssi?'Hankyung melihat Heechul duduk bersandar disebuah kursi. Heechul memang tidak mendengar karena dia sedang tertidur pulas

"Heechul-ssi, kau tertidur"Hankyung terkejut pasalnya dia mengira Heechul hanya duduk padahal dia sedang tertidur pulas. Hankyung pun menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Heechul ala bridal style

Hankyung membawa tubuh Heechul menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di sekolah. Sepertinya namja tampan tersebut berniat bolos dan tidak mengikuti jadwal pelajaran berikutnya

"Donghae-ssi"

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Yeonhee memanggilnya dengan napas tersengal

"Ada apa Yeonhe-ssi"

"Apa kau melihat Hankyung"

"Hankyung aku tidak melihatnya. Sejak bel istirahat berakhir dia menghilang begitu saja"

Yeonhe mengerenyitkan dahinya. _'Tidak biasanya dia membolos'batin Yeonhee_

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Donghae-ssi. Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Donghae menatap punggung Yeonhee yang perlahan menghilang dari balik koridor sekolah dengan pandangan aneh

'_Apa dia menyukai Hankyung'batin Donghae_

Disinilah Heechul berada. Hankyung membawa nya ke apartemen namja tampan tersebut

"eunggh"lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Heechul. Hankyung yang mendengarnya langsung mendatangi Heechul

"eoh kau sudah sadar Heechul-ssi?"

"Hankyung-ssi aku berada dimana?"Heechul mengerenyitkan dahinya sambil matanya menatap sekeliling apartemen tersebut. Hankyung yang melihat tersebut langsung menjawab

"kau berada di apartemenku Heechul-ssi. Tadi aku menemukanmu ketiduran di atap sekolah"

Heechul seketika membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Hankyung barusan

"Kau membawaku kesini. Kenapa?"

"Kau tertidur terlalu pulas jadi aku membawamu kesini dan aku juga tidak mengetahui rumahmu"Hankyung menatap Heechul penuh sesal karena lancang membawa yeoja cantik tersebut

"Ohh. Kalau begitu aku aku pamit pulang. Maaf kalau telah merepotkanmu"

Hankyung pun berniat menawarkan mengantar Heechul"Mau aku antar kau pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih"Heechul pun langsung bergegas keluar dari apartemen tersebut karena melihat Hankyung dia pasti teringat kejadian tadi pagi

Keesokan harinya seluruh warga sekolah langsung berlarian ke halaman karena kedatang Hankyung dan Yeonhee. Yeonhee turun dari mobil Hankyung dan mereka berjalan kedalam seperti sepasang kekasih. Heechul dan Eunhyuk pun turut melihatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra tidak peduli tatapan iri dari para yeoja maupun namja. Karena tak tahan Heechul langsung berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan menghiraukan teriakan Eunhyuk tanpa tahu Hankyung menatapnya sedari tadi

Heechul terus berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan wajah penuh air mata. Sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya agar tidak turun. Heechul langsung jatuh terduduk di atas rumput

"Ya tuhan aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat mereka. Kenapa harus "Heechul terus terisak dengan wajah mengenaskan siapa yang melihatnya mungkin akan kasihan melihat keadaan yeoja tersebut

"hiks..bantu aku tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi hiks.."Heechul terus menangis tanpa tahu seorang namja sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat itu semua Heechul-ssi?"Heechul terkesiap mendengar suara familiar tersebut. Heechul pun langsung menyeka air matanya

"Hankyung-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan Heechul-ssi. Kenapa tidak menjawab"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi Hankyung-ssi"Heechul berniat pergi namun hankyung langsung menahan tangannya

"Hankyung-ssi eoh?Apa kau memang benar tidak mengenaliku Heechul-ssi?"tangan Hankyung tetap setia menahan tangan Heechul. Seluruh siswa pun juga melihat adegan live tersebut termasuk Donghae,Eunhyuk dan Yeonhee. Mereka bingung karena tadi Hankyung tiba-tiba berlari dari kerumunan meninggalkan Yeonhee seorang diri

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu Hankyung-ssi"Heechul gusar karena sedari tadi Hankyung menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya ambigu

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa denganku ya, baik akan kujelaskan. Apa kau ingat tepat kedatangan ku waktu itu?"Heechul tetap diam tanpa berniat menghalangi Hankyung

"itu tepat satu bulan kepergian Hangeng yang pergi secara misterius menurut kalian. Dan tiba-tiba kalian semua dibuat bingung karena kedatanganku. Belum selesai masalah Hangeng aku datang secara tiba-tiba secara misterius pula. Dan menurut yang kudengar dia pergi karena suatu kejadian dan setelah itu tidak pernah datang lagi"

"Dan apa kau tahu Heechul-ssi itu semua karena kau. Menurut mereka kepergia Hangeng itu karena dirimu yang waktu itu melemparkan kotak bekal makanannya. Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya kasihan sekali bukan"Heechul memandang Hankyung bingung karena namja tersebut begitu rinci menjelaskannya

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua Hankyung-ssi"

"Aku?"Hankyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri"Jelas saja aku mengetahuinya karena aku Hankyung adalah Tan Hangeng yang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan"Semua nya dia ternganga mendengar pernyataan tersebut begitu juga Heechul tidak terbesit di benaknya bahwa Hankyung dan Hangeng adalah orang yang sama

"Tapi tidak …"Heechul tergagap. Dia sungguh bingung dibuatnya

"Tidak mungkin apanya Heechul-ssi. Sudah jelas bukan kalau aku adalah Hangeng"Hangeng memamerkan senyum manisnya didepan Heechul dan tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan kacamata berframenya dan memakainya yang langsung membuat Heechul menitikkan air mata

"Jadi kau membohongiku selama ini?"

"Katakan saja seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah seorang Kim Heechul merindukan Tan Hangeng dan ternyata tebakan ku benar. Kau berubah drastis begitu aku pergi"

"Kau jahat Hankyung-ah. Kau manusia paling jahat"Heechul memukul dada Hankyung menggunakan tangannya yang langsung ditangkap Hankyung

"Aku jahat?Kenapa title tersebut tidak digunakan pada dirimu saja"Hankyung mencibir yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Heechul

"Aku tidak jahat. Kau yang jahat"

"Kau yang jahat Heechul-ah. Aku masih ingat kejadian waktu itu"

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas kejadian waktu itu. Aku sudah benar-benar ingin melupakannya"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau kau ingin melupakannya"Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama

"Lalu apa kau sekarang menyukaiku Heechul-ah?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yeonhee berjalan menuju mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Jadi selama ini kau adalah Hangeng?"Hankyung dan Heechul pun menoleh secara bersamaan

"Iya. Maafkan aku karena membohongi kalian semua"Yeonhee langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Jadi kau juga menyukai Heechul Hankyung-ah"

"Iya. Karena sejak pertama aku memang menyukainya dan maaf tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu

"Gwaenchana. Berbahagialah aku baik-baik saja"Yeonhee tersenyum dihadapan mereka berdua dan berniat meninggalkan mereka namun hankyung langsung menahan tangannya

"Kau juga harus berbahagia Yeonhee"

" bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

"Tentu saja"Yeonhee dan Hankyung pun menjabatkan tangan mereka berdua. Yeonhee pergi dari tempat tersebut dan Hankyung kembali membalikkan badanya

"So, Kim Heechul which would you chose Hangeng or Hankyung?"

"Hangeng and Hankyung is the same. So I chose you two"Mereka pun akhirnya berpelukan dengan bahagian

"And wanna be my girlfriend Kim Heechul"Hankyung mengucapkan kata tersebut sesaat setelah melepas pelukan mereka berdua

"Yes I want"Mereka berpelukan kembali. Hankyung memutar-mutar badan Heechul sambil tertawa lepas.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu,setia kepadamu dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu"

"Aku Juga"Tersenyum kembali dan untuk pertama kalinya Hankyung mencium Heechul didepan semua orang dengan berani yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya

Akhirnya semua kerumitan yang mereka jalani selesai juga meski harus melewati lika-liku kehidupan. Dan berjanji kepada diri mereka sendiri untuk selalu setia kepada pasangannya

**THE END**

**Alhamdulillah selesai juga fanfic nya. Heechul dan Hangengnya hidup bahagia inspirasi ku membuat fanfic ini pas liat video Suju-M Super Girl sama foto Hangeng dan Heechul yg waktu itu menghabiskan hangout bareng. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typonya dan soal waktu yang telat itu karena aku sibuk kuliah juga jadi bingung mau bagi waktunya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang masih mau baca fic saya dan reviewnya juga.**

**Love sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


End file.
